Why?: The Sequel
by cenaslover
Summary: It’s been five years since Trish and AJ had gotten back together. They have a fouryearold son, and a baby on the way. But what Trish doesn’t know is that she’s not the only one who’s pregnant, AJ also got Traci pregnant. What happens when Trish finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Why? The Sequel:** Part 1

**A/N: I know I kinda upset some people when I had Trish end up with AJ, so I decided to write a sequel. Please just read it, I promise you won't be disappointed, I have the end all planned out. Anyway this is the sequel to 'Why?'**

It had been five years since Trish and AJ had gotten back together, and things were going great for the two. They were engaged, happier than ever, and they had a son that is four years old and a baby on the way. For Trish life couldn't get any better. Trish hadn't seen Traci since she saw Traci and AJ kissing five years earlier, they never talked about her, and Trish never even thought about her anymore.

What made her even happier was that her and Randy were still the BEST of friends. John and Stacy were dating. And Randy even had a new girlfriend, Michelle McCool.

Trish loved the thought of being a mom, but she hated the fact that she had to take time off of work. Right now Trish was sitting on her bed watching TV, and eating popcorn.

"Trish!" She heard voices call.

Trish recognized the voices immediately as John Cena, and Stacy Keibler. "John! Stacy!" Trish screamed from her room. She was so exited because she hadn't seen John and Stacy for a month.

Stacy ran over to Trish and hugged her, as John did the same.

"Wow." John said looking at Trish. "You're fat." Stacy elbowed John in his side, causing him to flinch.

"Gee, thanks, John. I'm three months pregnant, what did you expect?" Trish said sarcastically. "Anyway how was Australia?"

"It was awesome. But I hated not being able to see you for a month." Stacy said with a sigh.

"I know, me too. Where's Randy?" Trish asked looking around.

"He's out with Michelle. He said they'll see you tomorrow," John said sitting next to Trish. "Where's AJ?"

"He's out getting more food, and shopping for some new ring gear." Trish said eating a piece of popcorn.

"Oh. So is it a boy or girl?" Stacy asked touching Trish's stomach.

"Girl." Trish said happily.

"Cool," John said. "Um… Stacy we better get going, I'm tired and I'm sure you are too." John said with a wink.

"But, John."

"It's okay, Stace, you go back to the hotel with your boyfriend," Trish said gesturing to John. "Have fun tonight." Trish said laughing.

"Oh, we will." John said as him and Stacy left the house.

A Half Hour Later

Trish was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her and her son. She was making lasagna, her favorite. Now all she was waiting for was her son to get home from his friend's house. Just then she heard the front door open, and her name being called.

"Mommy!" Her four-year-old son called running into the kitchen and jumping into her arms for a hug.

"Hey, Austin." Trish said hugging him.

Austin was four-years-old; he had short light-brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Austin asked as Trish put him down.

"He's out with you're Uncle Jeff." Trish said turning off the oven and taking the food out.

"Oh." Austin said in a disappointed voice. "Daddy's never home."

"I know. But right now sit down and eat."

"Okay, mommy."

Three Hours Later

It was three hours later and AJ still wasn't back yet. He had left about six hours before, and Trish was getting worried. She was now sitting in the living room, next to the phone, and watching the door.

Just then the door opened and AJ walked in. He noticed Trish sitting on the couch and walked over to her.

"Hey, baby." He said kissing her on her cheek.

"Where have you been?" Trish asked in a worried tone.

"I've been out buying new ring gear and then I went to Jeff's house. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"It's okay, I was just worried." Trish said leaning against him.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll call." He said putting his arm around her.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed. Good night." Trish said getting up and walking up the stairs and going to sleep.

As soon as AJ knew that Trish was asleep he picked up his cell phone and dialed Jeff's number.

"Hello?" Jeff asked with a yawn.

"Hey, Jeff. It's AJ."

"Did you get caught?"

"No, thank god. But she can never find out."

"I know. But I still think you should tell, Trish. I mean, come on, you're engaged, she's pregnant, you already have a kid, she has a right to know." Jeff said getting aggravated.

"I know, but I just don't wanna hurt her. It took so long for me to get her back. Just promise me you'll never tell her, I promise it will never happen again." AJ promised.

"Fine. But if it happens again, I'm gonna tell her." Jeff said hanging up.

AJ sighed and hung up the phone. He sat in the living room in silence for a few minutes, but then he went up to his and Trish's room and laid next to her. He thought about what him and Jeff were talking about and said "Trish can never find out." Then he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** Ooh, I wonder what the secret is. Thanks for reading this, like I said, you WON'T be disappointed. I PROMISE. Read & Review, Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why? The Sequel: **Part 2

The next morning when Trish woke up, she turned on her side and noticed that AJ was gone. She then noticed a note laying on the nightstand on her side of the bed. She picked it up and read it.

_Trish,_

_I went out for a while, be back later._

_Love,_  
AJ

She let out a frustrated sigh and ripped up the note, throwing it in the garbage. Then her bedroom door opened and Austin ran in.

"Mommy," Austin said climbing onto the bed with her and hugging her. "Where's daddy?"

"He's not here right now."

"But, he's never here." Austin complained.

"I know, but…" Trish was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She got off her bed and walked down the stairs and answered the door with Austin following.

When she opened the door, she didn't even get to say hi, because she was immediately greeted with a hug.

"Hey, Trish." He said hugging her.

"Hey, Randy." Trish said returning the hug.

"Uncle, Randy!" Austin screamed running up to Randy.

"Hey, buddy." Randy answered picking Austin up and hugging him.

"Where's AJ?" Randy asked putting Austin down.

"He's not here, like always." Trish said rolling her eyes and motioning for him to come in.

"Wow, look at you." Randy said gesturing to Trish's stomach.

"Yeah."

"So… is it a boy or a girl?" Randy asked walking into the house. Randy followed Trish into the living room and sat next to her on the couch, and Austin went up to his room.

"Girl."

"Awesome," Randy said smiling. "Is AJ happy?"

"I wouldn't know. He's never home," Trish said emphasizing the word never. "He leaves before I wake up in the morning, and doesn't get home until after twelve at night."

"What could he possibly doing for that long?"

"I wish I knew. Austin always asks for AJ, and when I tell him he's not here, he cries or complains. He never sees AJ anymore."

"That's gotta suck for Austin. Um… can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course you can."

"I was wondering if I could take Austin to the park for a while, you can come too, if you want."

"I don't know, if AJ comes home early he'll get worried. You know what screw AJ, yes, we will come."

Three Hours Later

When Trish and Austin walked up to the front of the door, they turned around and waved goodbye to Randy. Then Trish opened the door and they walked in. And sitting on the couch was AJ, and he did not look happy.

When Austin saw AJ, he ran up to him and hugged him.

"Daddy!" Austin screamed hugging him.

"Hey, Austin," AJ said returning the hug. AJ got up off the couch, holding Austin as he did so. AJ walked up to Trish and started to yell at her. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Me and Austin have been out with Randy, he took us to the park so Austin could play."

"Well, I've been home for an hour. I was worried."

"You were worried? You're the one that's out until all hours of the night, and I'm stuck home cooking, cleaning, taking care of our son, and the dogs, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant!" Trish yelled back.

"What are you talking about, dogs? We don't have dogs." AJ said confused.

"Wow. You see, you're never home so you don't even know we have two dogs."

"Since when?"

"A week ago. Two cockerspaniels, Dakota and Midnight." Trish said taking Austin from AJ. "Austin, why don't you go upstairs and play."

"Okay, mommy." Austin said running upstairs.

Oh, and I found out if we're having a boy or a girl."

"When?"

"Two fucking days ago. But of course you weren't home, so I couldn't tell you."

"Well, I'm here now. Tell me." AJ said sitting on one of the chairs at the table.

"It's a girl." Trish said.

"That's great."

"Yeah, it's great for you because you don't have to care for her when she's born. You already don't care for our son, how am I supposed to believe you'll care for our daughter?"

"I swear I'll be here for you and her when she's born." AJ said getting up and hugging her.

"Promise?" Trish asked as a tear fell from her eye.

"I promise. I love you, Trish."

"I love you too."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading I appreciate it. R&R. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why? The Sequel: **Part 3

**A/N: Just to let you all know, I skipped ahead about seven months, so Trish is nine months pregnant. Also in this chapter it's Austin's fifth birthday. I'm gonna have Trish have the baby soon, it probably won't be until at least the next chapter. Also In this story I'm adding a few people, one of them being Mickie James, she debuted last weekon raw.**

Mommy, mommy!" Austin screamed running into Trish's room and jumping on the bed to wake her up.

"What?" Trish asked irritated.

"It's my birthday, get up." Austin said grabbing Trish by the arm and trying to pull her out of bed.

"I'm up. Go get ready."

"Okay." Austin said walking to the door of the bedroom. But before he left he turned around and looked at Trish. "Mommy?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Is daddy gonna be at my party?"

"I don't know, sweetie."

Austin sighed and left the room. Trish got up and picked up her cell phone and dialed AJ's cell.

"Hello?" AJ asked irritated.

"You do know that Austin's birthday party is today, right? I mean you should since you're the one who picked today."

"Trish, calm down. I promise I'll be there. The party doesn't start until one o'clock, it's only eleven."

"Whatever, AJ, but you better be here." Trish said hanging up the phone.

She sighed and got up from the bed, she walked into the bathroom and took a shower. About twenty minutes later Trish got out of the shower and got dressed.

She walked down stairs and into the living room, where she found Austin sitting on the couch. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, black jeans, and white Nike shoes. Austin was sitting on the couch playing Day Of Reckoning 2 for Gamecube.

When Austin realized Trish was standing there he paused the game and got up.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing for my birthday?" Austin asked anxiously.

"Well, we're gonna have it in the backyard, you and your friends can go swimming in the pool, jump around on the trampoline, hang out in the hot tub, or whatever you want to do." Trish said brushing her wet hair.

"Okay. Who's gonna be here?"

"You're friends that are gonna be here are Lucas, Logan, Ryan, Tyler, Trevor, Daniel, Mason, Celia, Janelle, Meggan, Brooke, Erika, Aryanna, Noelle, Kiara, Faith, James, and Jacob." Trish said picking up Austin.

"What about your friends?" Austin asked as he hugged Trish.

"My friends that are gonna be here are John, Randy, Stacy, Jeff, Matt, Jay, Dave, Lillian, Ashley, Mickie, Charlie, Jackie, Shelton, and Maria."

"Okay. What time is it?" Austin asked as Trish put him down.

"It's twelve fifteen." Trish said looking at her watch.

"When are my friends gonna be here?"

"Soon."

"How soon?" Austin asked pulling on the bottom of Trish's shirt to get her attention.

"One o'clock. Now, why don't you go and play your game some more."

"Okay, mommy."

45 Minutes Later

It was now one o'clock and all of the people were at the party, in the backyard. Some were in the pool, some were on the trampoline, and some were in the hot tub, and some were in the game house.

Trish was sitting on a chair on the balcony with Lillian, Ashley, and Mickie. Stacy and John were in the hot tub together. Randy, Jeff, Matt, Jay, and Dave were in the pool, Charlie and Shelton were sitting on chairs that were next to the pool, and Jackie and Maria were playing volleyball on the volleyball court. Austin and his friends were either in the pool, in the game house, or on the trampoline.

Trish was happy to see that Austin was having a good time, but she was really upset at someone inparticular, he had promised that he would be at Austin's birthday, but he wasn't.

"So, Trish. Where's AJ?" Lillian asked taking a sip of her wine.

"I don't know, he promised this morning that he would be here at one o'clock sharp, and he's not. But that's no big surprise, he's never around. But you know, if it was my birthday or something I wouldn't care, but it's Austin's birthday, his son, and he doesn't even show up." Trish said looking at Austin, who was doing flips on the trampoline.

"I know you're upset, Trish. AJ has no right to set the date of his son's birthday party, and then not show up." Ashley said with a look of disgust.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, he's not going to hear the end of it tonight, I'm not letting this argument go. And believe me, this will be an argument."

5 Hours Later

It was now six o'clock, the party had ended at five. Austin was sitting in the living room again, playing his video game, only now he was playing Mortal Kombat: Deception.

Trish had just finished cleaning up when she heard the door open. AJ walked in the living room with a smile on his face. He walked up to Austin who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, buddy." AJ said smiling. But instead of jumping in his dad's arms and hugging him like he always does, Austin looked at AJ for a second, got up and walked over to his game, turned it off, and ran up the stairs to his room, without even a word to AJ.

With a look of confusion, AJ walked into the kitchen, only to meet the face of a 'not so happy' Trish Stratus.

"Hey, sweetie." AJ said slowly walking over to her.

"Don't you dare say that to me. How dare you PROMISE me this morning that you were gonna at Austin's party, and then not show up!" Trish yelled.

"I'm sorry, I…" Trish interrupted AJ by smacking him across the face.

"You fucking bastard. Today was your son's fucking birthday, and you didn't show up for his party, do you know how much that hurt him!" Trish said continuing before AJ had a chance to protest. "Right after the party ended, he ran into the living and cried for a half hour about how his father wasn't here."

Just then the doorbell rang, with a very, very, frustrated sigh; Trish walked over to the door and opened it. Only to reveal someone who she never in a million years expected to see…

"Traci."

**A/N: Hey guys, glad to know you're liking the story. And again like I've said in my other stories, sorry I haven't been updating. But I WILL try to get better at it. R&R, thanks**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why: The Sequel: Part 4 **

"Traci?" Trish asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, we need to talk, please?" Traci begged.

"Fine." Trish said sighing, and motioning for Traci to come in.

Traci walked into the living room and sat down. Trish could tell by the look on her face, she was serious when she said they needed to talk. Just then AJ walked in and gasped when he saw Traci sitting on their couch.

He rolled his eyes and took a seat on the chair to his right. He motioned for Trish to sit on his lap but she ignored him and sat on the opposite side of Traci.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Trish asked curiously. "Because me and AJ were kind of in the middle of an argument."

"I'm sorry but, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm pregnant, and I don't know what to do." Traci said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Trish asked.

AJ's eyes widened at what Traci just said, it suddenly hit him, Traci was pregnant.

"You don't understand, Trish, it's not that I'm pregnant that scares me, it's that… it's that…"

"It's that what?" Trish asked.

"AJ, he's the father."

John's Hotel Room

Stacy had just gotten off the phone with Michelle, and she couldn't believe it.

"What's wrong?" John asked sitting next to her.

"They broke up."

"Who?"

"Randy and Michelle. They broke up today." Stacy said looking at John.

"Why?" John asked confused.

"Apparently, Michelle thinks Randy still had feelings for, Trish."

"He said he didn't."

"Well, obviously he lied. Michelle said that Randy admitted it to her."

"Wow."

Trish's House

"WHAT!" Trish screamed slapping AJ as hard as she could across the face.

"I'm sorry." AJ said backing away from Trish quickly.

"You're always sorry!" Trish started. "How long?" Trish yelled again.

"Four months." Traci said quietly, even though the question was directed toward AJ. "I'm sorry, he said you two weren't together anymore."

"Why?" Trish asked AJ.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." AJ said walking toward Trish to give her a hug.

Trish backed away and swatted his hand away from her. "Don't touch me, AJ." Trish said as she fought back the urge to cry. "Leave." Trish said not looking at him.

"Trish…"

"I said LEAVE!" Trish yelled even louder than before.

AJ nodded and headed toward the door, he sighed and left.

Trish was shook from her thoughts by Traci calling her name. "Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me?" Traci asked crying.

"Um… I don't know."

"Please? You did an awesome job with Austin, and you're a great mother. Can you help me be that good? I want to be the best mother ever, please?"

"I guess." Trish said not being able to turn Traci down, even though she really didn't want to help.

"Thank you so much." Traci said hugging Trish.

Just then Trish heard someone else call her name. "Mommy?"

When Trish looked over, she saw Austin standing by the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep."

"Okay, come here." Trish said holding out her arms as Austin sat on her lap.

"Mommy, who is that?" Austin asked pointing to Traci.

"That's, Traci, say hi."

"Hi." Austin said.

"Hi." Traci answered smiling.

All of a sudden Trish's smile faded. She looked at Traci and said…

"It's time."

"It's time for what?" Traci asked confused.

"I'm gonna have the baby."

**A/N: Okay, everybody. I know that this chapter isn't as good as my other ones but I tried. So, tell me what ya think. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Why: The Sequel: Part 5 

At The Hospital

Trish had arrived at the hospital three hours earlier, and was immediately taken in, and the doctors have been in and out of her room since.

In the waiting room there was John, Stacy, Dave, Lillian, Traci, Randy, and Austin. Austin was sitting on Randy's lap sleeping.

"How much longer?" John and Dave complained.

"Shut up." Stacy said hitting John.

"Ow. Fine, I won't talk." John said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"This is going to be a long night." Randy said rolling his eyes.

Four Hours Later

It was twelve o'clock in the morning, and everyone was sleeping because they were tired of waiting, and listening to John complain he was tired and hungry.

Just then the doctor walked out of Trish's room and approached the group of friends.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. But the only ones who woke up were Stacy, Randy, and Traci.

"Um… the baby is a perfectly healthy little girl," The doctor said smiling. "You may go in if you want."

They nodded and Stacy and Traci were the first ones in Trish's room to see her, and the new baby.

Randy got up, still holding Austin in his arms, but Austin was now awake. Randy walked over to John and lightly kicked his foot, because he knew from experience that if you try to wake John up by shaking him then you will get hit, hard.

He kicked John's foot again, and this time John woke up. "What?" John asked irritated.

"Trish, had the baby, come on." Randy said motioning for John to follow him.

Trish's Room

When John, Randy, and Austin walked in, they saw Trish laying on the bed with the baby in her arms, and Traci and Stacy were crowded around her.

"Aw, she's so cute, Trish." Stacy said smiling.

"Aw, she's so cute, Trish." John said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, John." Stacy said rolling her eyes.

John laughed and walked over by Trish's bed, with Randy following.

"Mommy!" Austin yelled running to his mom, and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hey, sweetie." Trish said hugging Austin.

"So, what's her name?" Traci asked.

"Sydney." Trish said looking at the baby.

"I like that name." Stacy said smiling again.

"Where's Dave and Lillian?" Trish asked looking around the room.

"Oh, they're sleeping in the waiting room." John said hugging Stacy.

"Oh, okay."

The Next Day

It was five o'clock in the afternoon, and Trish had been home since two o'clock. Dave, Lillian, Traci, Stacy, and Jay had left at four thirty, and Randy was still there.

Trish had just got done putting Sydney and Austin to bed, and now her and Randy were sitting on the couch in the living room talking.

"Trish? I have a question." Randy said as Trish sat down beside him.

"What?"

"I have two tickets to a baseball game for tomorrow, and I was wondering if I could take Austin with me, I'm just asking because I know he loves baseball. So can I take him?"

"Sure, no problem," Trish said smiling. "But, now can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"So, why wasn't Michelle at the hospital with you?"

"Because she was busy." Randy said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Randy, we've been friends for a long time, I know when you're lying, tell me what's going on with you two. You're never together anymore." Trish said looking at him.

"We… we broke up." Randy said sighing.

"Why?" Trish asked confused. "You two were like inseparable."

"I don't know, we just did. But can we not talk about that right now?" Randy asked.

"Okay."

"So, where was AJ, and why was Traci at the hospital?" Randy asked confused.

"Well, it's a long story."

"I got time, it's not like I have anywhere else to be." Randy said leaning back on the couch.

"Okay, me and AJ were arguing about him not being at Austin's party, and when I was yelling at him, the doorbell rang. When I answered it, it was Traci, I asked what she was doing here and she asked if she could come in. In said yes and she told me that she was pregnant, and the baby is AJ's. She said that AJ had told her we weren't together anymore. And I told him to get out and I never wanted to see him again." Trish said copying Randy by leaning back against the couch also.

"That asshole, he cheated on you again?"

"Yeah, but I don't care anymore, I'm better off without him." Trish said sighing.

"Yeah."

There was a silence that filled the room for what felt like forever, but there was still something that was bothering Trish. She couldn't get the reason why Randy wouldn't tell her why him and Michelle had broken up, so she just decided to ask again.

"Randy." Trish said suddenly which caught his attention.

"Yeah?" Randy asked looking at her.

"I can't get this out of my head. Why did you and Michelle brake up?"

"I told you, I didn't want to talk about it."

"I know but, I don't understand why. I mean, we used to be able to talk about **_everything_**, and now it seems like you're shutting me out." Trish said sighing again.

"I'm not shutting you out god damn it! I just can't tell you!" Randy screamed which made Trish jump, she didn't expect him to get that mad.

"Why not!" Trish yelled back.

"Because… I just can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"Fine, do you really wanna know!" Randy said giving up, there was no point in trying to get her to leave it alone, because if he knew Trish Stratus like he thought he did, she would **_never_** leave it alone.

"Yes!"

"Okay, I love you!"

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Tell me the truth. R&R. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why: The Sequel: **Part 6

"Randy, I…" But Randy cut her off.

"Forget it, Trish. I know you don't feel the same way. I gotta go; I'll be by tomorrow at twelve to get, Austin. Good night." Randy said walking out of the house.

Trish stood in her living room in complete shock. That was when she heard Austin.

"Mommy?"

Trish looked up and saw Austin walking over to her. "Yeah?"

"Why did Uncle Randy leave mad?" Austin asked sitting next to Trish.

"Because." Was all Trish could say.

"Because why?"

"I'll tell you later. Do you want to go with Uncle Randy tomorrow to see a baseball game?"

"Yeah!" Austin yelled jumping off the couch in excitement.

"Well, if you wanna go, then you have to get to bed, now."

"Okay." Austin said running upstairs.

Trish knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, she would have to many things running through her head.

The Next Day

It was eleven fifty five and Austin was sitting in the living waiting for Randy to get there. Trish was in the kitchen sitting at the table holding Sydney.

She didn't get **_any_** sleep last night, and she was really tired. But she knew that if she tried to sleep she would wake up two minutes later, so there was no point.

Then the doorbell rang, she sighed and told Austin to go upstairs and get his shoes and jacket on. Then she opened the door.

"Hey, Randy." Trish said hesitantly.

"Hi." Randy said walking in.

"Um… how are you?" Trish asked shutting the door.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Good, I guess," Trish started. Trish walked into the living room and put Sydney in the playpen, after she did, she walked back out to the hallway where Randy was waiting for Austin at the bottom of the stairs. "Randy, I really think we need to talk." Trish said.

"I don't." Randy responded, just then Austin ran down the stairs.

"Uncle Randy!" Austin screamed hugging him.

"Hey, buddy." Randy said smiling.

"Can we go now?" Austin asked excited.

"Sure. We'll be back at seven o'clock." Randy said to Trish.

Trish nodded and kissed Austin. "Be good."

"Okay, mommy." Austin said as him and Randy walked out of the house.

Seven O'clock

It was now seven o'clock, and Trish was sitting in the living room waiting for Randy to bring Austin back. Sydney was in her room sleeping, and Trish was getting ready to go to bed, because she was really tired.

Just then she heard a car pull up, she looked out the window and saw Randy and Austin get out. She got up from her place on the couch and walked over to the door. When they reached the porch, Randy knocked, and Trish immediately opened the door.

"Mommy." Austin said hugging her.

Trish smiled and hugged him back. He was wearing a Red Sox baseball hat; he had on a jersey, and had a glove, that had a ball in it.

"Mommy, look. I caught a ball." Austin said happily.

"Cool," Trish said smiling. "Now, what do you say to, Randy?"

"Thank you, Uncle Randy." Austin said.

"No problem." Randy said smiling.

"Why don't you go upstairs, get ready for bed, and put a movie on, and lay down." Trish said to Austin.

"Okay, good night." Austin said running up the stairs.

When they heard the door close Trish turned to Randy, "Randy, I really want to talk to you."

"Fine," Randy said walking into the living room and sitting down in the chair. "Go ahead."

"Okay, you left last night before I had a chance to say anything," Trish started.

"I left because I didn't wanna hear you say that you don't feel the same way. I can't help it that I love you, I just can't. I never asked to, but I do." Randy said standing up and walking next to Trish.

"How do you know I was going to say that?" Trish asked smiling.

"What?" Randy asked confused.

"How do you know I was going to say that I don't feel the same way?"

"Because, I just do." Randy replied looking away.

Trish didn't respond, instead she moved closer to Randy, and did something he never in a million years thought she would do…

She kissed him.

**A/N: So, what do ya think? I know this is going to make a lot of the people that review for this story happy. Thanks, for reading, and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why:The Sequel: **Part 7

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and when Trish pulled away from Randy, she smiled at the look on his face. He looked like he had just saw a ghost.

"Randy, say something." Trish said waving a hand in front of his face.

Randy didn't say anything, instead he pulled Trish to him and kissed her back, this time the kiss lasted longer. And when he pulled away they were both smiling. "I'm happy you did that."

"Me too." She said smiling again.

"I didn't expect it, I thought you were going to say that you don't feel that way about me, again." Randy said sitting down.

"Well, you didn't give me a chance to finish, I was gonna say that I feel the same, but you were so quick to leave." Trish said sitting next to him.

"I'm really glad you did that though. I've been waiting **_so_** long for you to do that," Randy said emphasizing the word 'so'. "So, does this mean we're together?" Randy asked because he wanted to be sure that they were both clear on how they felt about it.

"Yes." Trish said smiling.

Randy smiled back and kissed her again. They stayed like that until they were interrupted by two voices.

"Wow. Um… we'll come back later." Trish and Randy pulled apart quickly and turned their attention to the two people standing in the living room.

"Um… hi, Stacy, hi, John." Trish said standing up and giving them both hugs.

"Hey." They answered in unison.

"Nice timing guys." Randy said sarcastically.

Stacy laughed and ignored him. "So, what exactly is going on here?"

"Me and Trish are together."

"What? Since when?" John asked surprised.

"Since like, two minutes ago," Trish responded with a laugh. "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to come see you," Stacy started. "And I really wanted to see, Austin and Sydney."

"Oh, well um…. They're sleeping right now." Trish said.

"Okay, me and John will come back tomorrow then, and me and you can take Sydney and go shopping. And John and Randy can hang out with Austin. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. See you then."

"Bye." John said as him and Stacy left the house.

When they were gone Randy pulled Trish onto his lap and began to kiss her again. Trish straddled herself in his lap, placing one leg on both sides of him, not once breaking the kiss. Randy slowly ran his hands under her shirt and began to kiss her neck.

But then they heard a voice. "Mommy?"

Trish quickly jumped off of Randy and turned her attention to Austin who was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a confused look on his face.

"Um… yeah, sweetie?" Trish asked walking up to him.

"What were you doing?" He asked as he looked from Trish to Randy.

"Nothing. Uh… what did you want?" Trish asked fixing the bottom of her shirt.

"A drink of water."

"Okay, come on." Trish said taking his hand as she led him into the kitchen.

She got him a glass of water and brought him upstairs to his room. She kissed him on his forehead and walked out.

When she got to the living room she sat down next to Randy and they both started to laugh.

"That was so embarrassing." Trish said leaning back on the couch still laughing.

"Yeah, maybe it was a bad idea to do that right in the living room where anyone could walk in on us." Randy said doing the same.

"Maybe?" Trish questioned sarcastically. "It was a bad idea, next time when we want to do something like that, we have to be in my room or something." Trish said leaning her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Well then, I'm really tired. How about we go to bed?" He said smirking, and extending his hand for Trish to take.

"Okay, lets go." Trish replied taking his hand and following him as he led her up the stairs.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter sucked, I know. But I haven't really been in the mood to write. R&R, thankssssss.**


End file.
